


Going Godtier

by vanishedSchism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Godtier Issues, M/M, Sadstuck, Sollux with a Lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishedSchism/pseuds/vanishedSchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been having disturbing visions, and decides something drastic has to be done to ensure his team's survival. All of that is put on hold however, as he tries to get an injured Karkat to his Quest Bed... Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Godtier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this msparp chat with Dwinarnith: http://msparp.com/chat/b5883163588f421e943ba37e5aeb9c84/log

Yes, things were going to shit, if there was one thing Sollux was very clear on, it was that. Without the aid of sorpor on the meteor, the voices in his head had wormed their way into his dreams. No, not dreams, that was the wrong word. Nightmares, horrifying, graphic, absolutely unavoidable nightmares, was more accurate. Consequently, Sollux stopped sleeping. Not that that was that unusual, he never slept much in his hive either, but this was different. Back then he had just been dicking around, but now he had a purpose.  
Yes, everyone was going to die. Unless he could stop it, that is. He figured his prophetic powers couldn't just be a curse, there had to be some way to utilize them. He hadn't figured out exactly how yet, but that's what he was doing right now, scanning his previous logs and that guide Kanaya had sent him, trying to come up with a plan.  
Although he had it open in order to check previous conversations, he didn't actually expect a trollian message.  
Curiously, he clicked it. Karkat. He wondered what the self-proclaimed leader of their group wanted, not that he minded the distraction, anything to keep him from dwelling on his so far futile attempt to come up with any kind of plan.  
CG: I SWEAR IF YOU DISCONNECT I WILL COME UP THERE AND SHOVE YOUR FESTERING SHAMEGLOBES UP YOUR SEEDFLAP AS YOU WATCH WITH A GAPING PROTEIN CHUTE  
CG: GODFUCKING DAMMIT, SOLLUX ANSWER ME.  
CG: THIS IS IMPORTANT  
TA: graphiic today  
TA: but you should know, ii am alway2 happy two waste my preciiou2 time wiith your gratuiitou2 iin2ult2  
TA: 2o what'2 2o important?  
CG: I NEED YOU TO HELP ME FIND MY QUEST COCOON. IT'S ACTUALLY RELEVANT TOO.  
That did not sound good.  
TA: what?  
CG: YOU KNOW THE VESSEL FOR THOSE UNFORTUNATE FUCKS WHO'VE MANAGED TO GET SO HORN DEEP IN PUNGENT SHIT THAT THEY'RE ABOUT TO EXPIRE BUT FOR SOME UNFATHOMABLE REASON THEY'D PREFER TO CONTINUE THIS IDIOTIC QUEST FOR POINTLESS VICTORY WITH THE ADDITION OF SHITTY PAJAMAS?  
That was really really not good. People weren't supposed to start dying yet, soon, but not yet. His fingers trembled slightly as he answered his friend.  
TA: ii know what a goddamn que2t cocoon ii2  
TA: the que2tiion ii2, why the fuck do you need one?  
CG: IS IT NOT OBVIOUS  
CG: I ACCIDENTALLY BLEW SOME SHIT UP IN THE ECTO LAB I'VE GOT A GIANT FUCKING PIECE OF METAL LODGED IN MY CHEST  
No. No no no. He couldn't fix that. He sat there, momentarily paralyzed as the horrible truth dawned on him. Karkat was going to die. It was only the sound of Trollian alerting him he had another message that once more grabbed his attention.  
CG: SOLLUX? ARE YOU STILL THERE? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.  
TA: ii'm here  
TA: fuck  
TA: can you get to your planet?  
CG: IF I COULD DOYOU THINK I'D BE TROLLING YOU?  
Fuck fuck. What was he going to do? Even if he could somehow get to Karkat in time, he had no idea how to help him. Kanaya might be able to but could he even find her?  
He quickly checked trollian. No, she wasn't even online. Fuck, this was just like one of his nightmares, all of his friends dying around him while he could only-Nightmares. He had an idea.  
TA: you have two get two pro2piit'2 core  
CG: WHAT?  
TA: ii know we haven't been goiing two our moon2 when we sleep, but iif you concentrate you 2hould be able two get there  
CG: YOU WANT ME TO GO TO SLEEP? WHY DO I THINK THAT IS THE STUPIDEST PLAN I'VE EVER HEARD?  
CG: YOU KNOW GENERALLY WHEN SOMEONE IS BLEEDING TO DEATH THE ONLY TIME THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO SLEEP IS 'UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES'.  
That was a really good point, but he had an idea, he only hoped it would work. It seemed like his frantic research was finally going to pay off. Biting his lip, he responded.  
TA: ii know what ii'm doiing  
TA: there'2 a 2acriifiiciial 2lab iin the core  
CG: …  
CG: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT  
TA: ii've 2tiil got my pro2piit dream2elf, hang on and ii'll join you  
TA: ju2t go two 2leep and waiit for me  
CG: DOES PASSING OUT COUNT AS FALLING ASLEEP?  
TA: yeah, hurry though, you've only got as long as your body can la2t  
CG: BYE, SOLLUX.  
He didn't like the finality of those words, so just incase, although he knew it wouldn't actually helped anything, he quickly typed a last reply.  
TA: 2ee you 2oon  
One thing Sollux did know was how to navigate his moons, and even though Derse had been his favorite, he knew his way around Prospit too, including where Karkat's tower was. Keeping in mind the instructions from Kanaya's mystery manual, it shouldn't be too hard to get into the core of the planet.  
First though, he had to fall asleep. Unfortunately the knowledge that his best friend was slowly bleeding out and would die unless he could pass the fuck out was not conducive to drowsiness. Panicking, and without any other options, he focused on his room in Prospit as he put his hands around his throat and squeezed. With a little psionic help, it didn't take too long for him to pass out due to lack of air.  
\----  
He felt a little dizzy when he opened his eyes to the overwhelming yellow and gold of Prospit, but he didn't have any time to feel like crap, so he pushed the feeling to the back of his pan to remember later and immediately floated out his window, looking around at the towering buildings, trying to find Karkat's.  
He saw a figure silhouetted in one of the windows, and the nubby horns confirmed it was the right place. He didn't even take the time to land, just grabbed Karkat's hand and pulled him out the window, quickly descending to the streets below.  
Karkat was pale and barely talked, a red liquid starting to seep through the clothes on his chest. Sollux didn't even take the time to register 'red=mutant' he just grabbed the nearest pawn and threatened him, showing a mouth full of terrifying and too large teeth, until the frightened creature was able to explain where to find the core.  
Sollux nodded, thanked the pawn, then dragged a grumbling Karkat along the streets. Grumbling was good, but by the time they got to a large golden door in the middle of the street, the supposed entrance, Sollux could hear the occasional drip drip of Karkat's blood. He psionically opened the door and they descended the long flight of stairs.  
He was carrying Karkat, who looked like he was about to faint, by the time they reached the bottom and saw the six different colored slabs held up by thick chains in the darkness.  
Green, blue and brown all sit next to each other in deep shades. Karkat's is near the end, a rich brown with a slash of red. Sollux went over to that one and laid his friend down. The troll's blood became indistinguishable from the colors on the slab. It was unnatural but unimportant.  
Once he had laid Karkat down, he sat on his own slab, a dark green one with an ominous black skull in the center.  
Once he had been laid down, Karkat muttered, "Thanks Sollux."  
Sollux forces a tiny smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm jutht.. going to thtay. Jutht to.. to make sure."  
Karkat frowned, but closed his eyes.  
Sollux watched anxiously first as his chest stopped moving up and down, then as little pinpricks of light began to gather around his body.  
Once his entire body is covered, there's a hot white flash that leaves Sollux momentarily blinded. By the time he's blinking flare away and can see again, the blood on the slab is gone and Karkat has sat up, dressed in some ridiculous brown getup with a red slash across his chest and tiny red, insect like wings at his back.  
"I-it worked," He said, awed.  
Karkat looked confused as he rubbed his eyes. "What worked?"  
In response, Sollux just gestured to him then watched as Karkat's eyes widened as he remembered what had just happened, the conversation, passing out, their flight down here, dying.  
"Holy shit."  
Sollux wasn't anymore articulate as he said, "You think?" He was thrilled of course, but he had had an idea as they fled down here that was weighing down his vascular pump. He watched as Karkat swung his leg off the bed, ready to get up, then put a hand out. "Wait. KK, before you go.." He trailed off and looked down.  
Karkat's brows immediately knit in concern and he leaned towards his friend.  
"What? Sollux, what is it?"  
Sollux looked everywhere but at Karkat.  
"Well thethe thingth are called thacrificial thlabth for a reathon.. You're not acthually thuppothed to be dying when you come down here.."  
Karkat's face is mostly blank, carefully controlled, but Sollux can see the dilation of his pupils and the tension in his body that communicate just how horrified he is by that suggestion.  
"We need all the help we can get KK."  
"I know that but Sollux.. What you're asking me to do…"  
"You have you thickleth, right?"  
"Yeah but-"  
He was cut off as Sollux held one hand out, resolution etched into his face. "I'll do it."  
Now the horror was plain on Karkat's face.  
"No! I'll do it just.." He shook his head. "This is fucked up."  
Sure it's going to happen, Sollux allowed some of his apprehension, his fear, to show.  
"I know but.. thit'th going to be going down thoon. Th-the more help we have, the more likely we'll thurvive."  
Karkat knew rguing with him was pointless.  
"Fine, I'll cull you just- where?"  
Sollux pointed down, at his own slab. Karkat nodded then took out one of his sickles. He held it in a loose grip, trying to ignore the slight tremble in his hand. He was just going to slaughter Sollux, no big deal, right?  
Sollux leaned forward, putting his neck within easy reach of Karkat's sickle. "I can uh, pith you off?"  
And then Karkat's glared at him. Well, he did manage to piss him off.  
"You have got to be hornswaggling my spinal crevice because there is literally no other excuse for such an asinine suggestion. Can you even hear yourself? Are you that backwards in your maggoty thinkpan?"  
"You know I am, but that'th not the point. Look if you can't fucking do it, jutht leave it to me."  
"Excuse me if I'm having some trouble summoning the volition to murder my best friend. How fucking inconsiderate of me."  
He bit his lip, grip on the sickle tightening. His hesitation was stupid, he knew that. Sollux would be fine, that was the whole point of the fucking slab. He'd go goiter and then they'd both be more powerful. It was his duty as a leader to see this through.  
"H-hold still" He muttered. Sollux's fingers tightened on the edge of the bed, and he closed his eyes.  
Karkat took a deep breath and slashed his best friend's neck open.  
Sollux's gasp was cut off as his fingers relaxed and he began tipping off the slab. Karkat leaned forward to catch him and hold him in place, getting drenched in blood in the process, still holding him even as the pinpricks of light gather around the body. He clings tightly and strokes Sollux's back. He had literally started fucking crying when he heard a lispy, "KK, what the fuck jutht happened?" and only let Sollux go when he feels the troll once more moving under him.  
He leaned back just enough to see the massive grin on Sollux's face as the psionic not only remembered what just happened, but also realized his plan was a success. Dressed in green felt or something, Sollux started babbling through Karkat's barely reined in sobs.  
"Holy fuck, I'm tho glad that worked, I thought maybe thinthe I had two moonth thomething would go horribly wrong and I would have jutht athked you to kill- KK, what'th wrong?"  
Karkat had felt something dripping on his sleeve and blanched as he realized what it was. He could barely make himself look up to see, through tear stained eyes, the yellow gash slowly opening up on Sollux's neck. The programmer himself seemed unaware of the blood once more dripping down his neck, but he had seen his friend's expression.  
He was too horrified to make much more sound than a high, airy, "Oh god."  
Sollux looked concerned, but only got out "K-" before the bleeding seemed to exponentially increase, liquid the color of grub sauce spurting out in time with each push of his vascular pump. This time when he fell forward, no light envelops him.  
"Sollux!" Karkat screamed. "Oh God, oh God, what do I do?!" He shook the body as hard as he dared, but Sollux didn't open his eyes, or groan, or make any other indication he was alive.  
The blood had stopped flowing by now, and both the programmer and leader were drenched in his mustard colored blood.  
"Sollux! You can't do this to me! You asshole! You selfish... f-fucking…" He broke down after that. He was still holding the now cold corpse as he forced out one last, "I'm sorry."


End file.
